Margo Montgomery Hughes
Write the text of your article here Margo Hughes (née Montgomery) is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera As the World Turns. She is currently being portrayed by Ellen Dolan Margo's storylines often focus on family drama and police matters. The character is portrayed as a stoic, hard nosed, determined, who in later years had begun interfering in the lives of her children. A pivotal storyline for the character came in 1992 when the character was raped by two criminals she was attempting to arrest at a holdup. The story was continually rehashed by the show in the years after. Margo's only marriage on the show was her marriage to Tom Hughes. The couple first met during the investigation of Mr. Big in 1983. The couple was married for 27 years and is the longest married supercouple in US Soap Opera history. Casting The character of Margo had been with the soap since 1980 and was played by several actresses: * Margaret Colin (1980–1983) * Hillary Bailey Smith (1983–1989) * Ellen Dolan (1989–1993; 1994-2010) * Glynnis O'Connor (1993–1994) Originating the role in 1980, The Edge of Night's Colin stayed for two years (eventually marrying her on-screen love interest Justin Deas). In 1983, Bailey took over the role and admitted Deas didn't agree with the idea of the character being recast.4 "Because he and Margaret (Colin), they were not yet together. This was his way of interacting with her at work, he didn’t like the idea that she wasn’t there anymore. I think I handled him the best and that’s why I got the job. Subsequently we became really good friends."4 In 1989, after six years with the show, Bailey Smith quit the role, admitting she was burned out after her time on As the World Turns. "I wanted to spend more time with my kids. I felt I had taken Margo to the length I could take her. I needed to do something else. Doug’s feeling was, “Go take a break and come back.” I said, “I’d loved to do that, I just need a break.”4 Ellen Dolan was offered the role of Margo Montgomery Hughes in 1989 by then head-writer Douglas Marland. Dolan said four years of Guiding Light helped her prepare for the role. I wanted her to be funny/quirky .... everything you don't get to see in her these days." 5 Dolan's first scene on the show, she revealed to CBS, was aboard an airplane. "My first storyline Casey, my husband’s Casey, had some rare disease and he was going to die. And I unplugged his life support but the way they brought the character of Margo back was they brought her home, so my first scenes were on an airplane," Dolan recalled.6 Dolan said the writers never wrote the character funny and any humor there was she brought it to the show. "Anything that’s in there that brings a twinkle to anybody’s eye is what I bring to it. In fact, they have to take a lot of it away. They don’t let me do it a lot."1 After several years of forecasting the cancellation of the 54-year-old show, Dolan's 20-year role came to an end when CBS ended the show, with the last episode airing in September 2010. When asked how she hoped her character would leave, she replied: "I don't hope anymore." Backstory Born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. Margo Montgomery grew up thinking she was the daughter of Bart Montgomery and his wife Lyla. The eldest child, she had two younger siblings, Craig and Cricket. Her father was a traveling shoe salesman and her mother a housewife. However, her parents marriage were strained and her father did not hide his dislike for Margo or her mother Lyla. When she became a teenager, her father left and her parents divorced. After her parents divorce, Margo's mother Lyla decided to finish her college education to become a nurse. Moved by her mother's determination to start a new life after her divorce, after graduating high school, Margo also went to college(presumed to be Northwestern) to be a nurse as well. After both Margo and mother Lyla obtained their nursing degrees, Margo, along with her mother Lyla, and teenage younger sister Cricket, decided to leave Chicago behind and moved to the town of Oakdale. Storylines Upon arriving in Oakdale, Margo immediately became involved with the married James Stenbeck. When Margo confided in her friend Jeff Ward, that James loved her and would marry her. Jeff told her that she was a fool. Meanwhile, Margo was beginning continually perplexed at her mother Lyla's antagonism toward Dr. John Dixon, and his likewise cold demeanor towards Lyla. Not long after, Margo's life changed forever during Dee Stewart's rape trial. Lyla was a witness and seemed to be protecting the accused, John Dixon. Attorney Tom Hughes's questioning of Lyla brought out the truth: John was Margo's real father!! After being exonerated, John ended up being a victim of a hit and run. John was in the hospital for a few days, and started running his own investigation, despite the pleas of Lt. Savage not to. John pretended that he was bling and asked to stay with Margo at the house she lived on the Stenbeck estate. While John was supposedly recuperating, but faking his blindness, he was dismayed to out that Margo was carrying on with the affair with James. John had started to suspect that James was somehow involved with John's nemesis, Dr. Rick Ryan. John was even more convinced when he saw Rick and James having secret meetings and then when James set up Rick to date not only Margo, but also his good friend Hayley Wilson. James started to suspect that John was investigating him. Realizing the John wasn't really blind, . Category:As The World Turns characters Category:Hughes family Category:Montgomery family